A Terrible Storm
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: How Toph discovered that her ten year old daughter was a bender. Oneshot.


I can't be the only one who's wondered how Toph found out her kid could bend!

I don't own LoK. if i did the season wouldn't have ended today :'(

* * *

The first time Lin earthbent, it was an accident. Her mother wasn't home during a terrible storm. The sky was black and thick with clouds, rain pounding on the roof of the Bei Fong's modest home.

Her mother wasn't home- she was in pursuit of a dangerous criminal and wouldn't be home for hours.

As thunder cut through the silence of their home like a knife and lightening lit up the dark home, Lin screamed and scampered under a table.

"MOM!" More rain fell and more thunder sounded. The ten year old girl started to cry, and like her mother, she quickly wiped away the tears, feeling they were a sign of weakness.

Trying too hard to keep the tears in, Lin slapped her small fists onto the ground, but kept her eyes closed.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. SMASH! _ Looking up, her piercing emerald eyes saw what had happened.

The couch was in the wall.

_Wait what?_ Lin thought.

The. Couch. Was. In. The. Wall.

Lin rubbed her eyes and looked to where the couch first was. Where the worn out brown couch used to reside was a slab of earth, pointing at an angle.

Rubbing her eyes again, the young girl turned her attention to the couch now sticking out of the wall between the living room and the kitchen.

_This is a dream. _Lin thought while she came out from under the table and slowly walked to the couch.

Hesitantly, she touched it, trying to figure out if it was a dream.

When she was younger, her mother told her she felt no chi in Lin's body. Toph figured her daughter wasn't a bender. Though this didn't bother the twenty-four year old blind woman, it irritated Lin. She felt as if Toph would love her more if the earth would just move at her command.

As Lin's fingers rubbed against the tough exterior of the couch, their front door slammed open, and running to her was the Chief of Police.

Toph pulled Lin into a rough hug and kissed the top of her head; something she never did.

"Sorry Linny- I got held up at work." Lin mumbled something incoherent and Toph took that as an okay.

Rubbing her daughters hair, her feet felt something wrong.

"Linny?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you explain to me why the couch is in the wall?" Lin smiled, though Toph couldn't see it.

"I earthbent it." Toph was taken by shock.

"What?" Lin moved to the slab of rock that had replaced the couch on the ground.

"I was scared so I started pounding on the ground and this happened!" Toph stood now and ran to her daughter. She knelt so she was level with her young girl.

"I am _so _happy and proud of you!" Lin was happy too- now she would be just like her mom. She embraced Toph.

"But the couch is in the wall!" Toph chuckled.

"That's alright. Now go to bed." The young girl was surprised- it was only 8. Neither one of them went to bed until at least 10.

"Why?" Toph smirked.

"Because tomorrow morning we're starting training. You need to learn how to control your bending or else something else will get stuck in the wall."

Lin sighed dramatically. "But mom I'm not tired!"

Toph held a stern look and pointed towards Lin's room. "GO."

Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, the thunder louder than it was only minutes ago. Lin whimpered. "Mom can I sleep with you tonight?"

Toph's stern features softened a bit. "Sure Kiddo." She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and they both walked to Toph's bed, which was more of a mattress on the ground.

As they settled in bed, Lin rested her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Mom?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Will I be as good of an earthbender as you?" Toph smiled and rubbed Lin's shoulders.

"Probably not." Lin shook her head in an 'I thought so' way. Toph smirked. "You'll be better."

Lin smiled to herself in the dark before yawning. "I love you mom." With this, Lin Bei Fong was asleep.

Toph planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you too, my little badgermole."

As the thunder and lightning continued outside, the previously scared ten year old was no longer frightened. She had her mom and that was all the protection she needed.

The same went for the Chief of Police.

* * *

This was just a one-shot that i thought would turn out good. I love some Mommy Toph ^.^

Please review! All reviews that are received mean one more person getting their bending back!

~~Shelly~~


End file.
